Shadowy Moon
by vampirequeen19
Summary: This is about how my main charater Robin frist met her mentor Alexander and sort of her back ground. this is how vampires should be seen


Chapter 1: Beginning

Hearing the crowd screaming at me as I enter the ring, is one I used to fear but, now it excites me. The first time I entered this ring to fight I was only seven years old. It was a week after my birthday, that I met him. He showed up the night after my birthday and from then on end I was to know him as Alexander Ashford.

When he came in I remember Mother not being happy to see him and saying, "It's too early, she isn't even thirteen yet!"

Then Alexander said, "I know it's early but, you know my hands are tied. I mean I can already feel her blood changing, and you know the law it has to be now."

"I don't care, she's just a baby. If you take her now into our world she'll die!" my Mother screamed.

Back then I didn't understand much of what was going on. The next thing I remember after Mother screaming, is grabbing at my stomach because, of the pain that was so unbearable, that my body went numb and I ended up passing out.

When I woke up my Mother and Alexander were hovering above me. Mother had a sad smile on her face while she patted me on the head and Alexander gave me something to drink. I remember the drink being sweet and thick, it tasted like the worlds best chocolate milk but, the odd thing was is that it was red. Mother looked at Alexander and nodded. Before that moment I had never seen my mother so sad.

"Okay, I see that you were right. Be warned now Alexander, if anything and I do mean anything happens to my baby. I'll rip out your fangs then tear you to pieces, then wait for you to regenerate and do it all again." My Mother warned. Alexander wasn't shaking like I thought he would, being that I never saw mother so angry before. Instead he just placed his fist over his heart and bowed to my mother.

"You have nothing to fear my lady. Robin may only be an impure but, she also has the blood of the Elder Sullivan's daughter in her too. That and I can already feel the power of that blood in her."

My Mother walked over to me and hugged me tight then kissed my forehead. She picked me up and took me into the other room with out Alexander and started to explain what was going on and where I'd be going.

"Sweet little Robin, I had hoped you would be a normal little girl, or at least this wouldn't happen till you were thirteen like the other impures. But, it seems you take after me in more ways than one. You see Robin me and you are not human. Though you're not the exact same as me being that your father is human."

I remember starting to cry at the mention of Father. It hadn't been a full year since he had died so that was still a sad subject for me. Mother wiped away my tears and kissed my forehead.

"I know it still upsets you that he died in that car accident last year but, this isn't about him sweetie. Since you father is a human and me being a vampire that makes you a hybrid, what the elders call impures.

In our world there are rulers called Elders and they decide everything. There are only six of them each of them are considered to be the strongest and of course the first of our kind. Now Robin you are related to one of these elders he is your grandpa but, don't try to use that as a way to get ahead in our world because it won't work."

I started crying and hugging my Mother begging her to let me stay. "Please Mother, I'll be good so please don't make me go!!" She patted me on the head and smiled at me and shook her head.

"It's not up to me baby, in our world this is law until you are married and have a child."

There was a nock at the door and we both looked in that direction. It was Alexander he was ready to take me to his home and train me for my new life. He came over to me and picked me up and smiled at me. I don't know why really but, as soon as he smiled at me I relaxed and stopped crying. Two men came in my house with two very large suit cases, and started packing up my stuff while Alexander took me outside to the car. Once he put me down I turned and ran to my Mother and hugged her tight and told her that I loved her.

My mother hugged me back and said, "Don't worry baby I'll come visit you soon." Then she looked at Alexander and yelled loudly enough for him to hear her say, "Remember what I said to you if anything happens to my baby, what will happen to you because I wasn't kidding!"

Alexander bowed to my mother again with his fist over his heart and said, "As I said before, there is no need to worry she will be fine my lady." "Robin it's time to go so come along and get in the car and buckle up while, my butlers put your bags in the trunk."

Giving my Mother one more kiss and telling her that I loved her and that I would miss her. Then I ran towards Alexander and hopped in the car. Once my bags were in the trunk we started to drive off towards Alexander's home.

Remembering how long the ride was so long that I fell asleep but every four hours Alexander woke me up to feed me. I asked him, "Alexander why do I have to drink ever so often I don't understand?"

Lightly patting me on the head while I drink down the thick sweet liquid he told me, "Well you see Robin, since you've just went threw the change your bodies blood is devouring it's self so quickly that, you have to drink blood every so often so that you won't be hurt from the effects for at least a month." I nodded in response to show that I understood what he was saying.

It was around midnight by the time we arrived at Alexander's home. Well if you count a castle as a home. I stood there with my mouth wide open and pointed at the place I would soon call home. "Alexander is this really your place or are we just taking a brake for the night?" I remember his laugh back then so well it was like bells ringing soft and calming and, his smile that he only smiled at me was sweet and caring and full of devotion.

"No little princess, this is really my home there were no stops on the way here. Why do you ask is there something wrong with my home little one?" he was looking at me with a sort of worry look to his eyes as if he were afraid I would not be happy. Shaking my head back and forth then smiled big at him.

"No Alexander I'm extremely happy I really feel kind of like a princess." Spinning around I smiled at him and ran up to him and hugged him. He lightly patted me on the head. One of the butlers walked up to Alexander and told him that all my bags were in my room and ready for me. He griped my hand and we walked into the castle that would become my home.

Once inside Alexander fed me again and told me that as soon as I was done unpacking and getting used to my room for the night, I was to start training right away. I didn't expect my room to be so, well big. When I walked into the room it was almost as big as three of my old rooms, it had a canopy bed with black silky drapes. My room is what most kid's dream of a 50 inch flat screen T.V. along with a game system and walk-in closet full of cloths. Looking back I still kind of wonder why I had brought any of my old cloths. Most of the cloths I'd never wear more than once all the dresses were made of the finest silk.

Finally I finished unpacking and I ran down stairs to meet Alexander. Instead I ran into one of the maids named Anna. She looked down at me and smiled gently and said, "Here, small lady fallow me. I'll show you the way to the training grounds where Mister Ashford is waiting for you." She had such a genital grip while she held my hand. Once we met up with Alexander I found out that Miss Anna was to be my personal maid. My mouth dropped and I looked between Alexander and Anna then asked, "Are you sure it's ok for me to have my own maid? I'm sure she could be doing much better things than taking care of me."

Alexander smiled at me and said, "Dear little Princess, she was hired to be your maid. She is to not only be your maid but, someone you can talk to if I'm not around at the moment. If you let her she could even be your friend." He looked at Anna and told her to leave us.


End file.
